


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, first fic in this fandom please bare with me, hopefully not ooc too much? i’m really sorry if it is, i did this in like 10 minutes i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don’t even know this is just a really short drabble to help me cope with chapter two because i’m DYING





	Truth or Dare

Richie and Eddie sat across from each other on the hammock, their legs both cross and barely touching. The other Losers were gone due to the sun setting, but the two decided to hang out for awhile before Eddie was beckoned back to his house. The dark haired brunette quietly read a book in his lap, his lips pursed. Richie played with a paddleball, his gaze locked on the red ball that rhythmically bounced off the wooden paddle.

After a few moments, the string on the toy broke, the ball bouncing across the floor of the hidden clubhouse. The noirette dramatically sighed, slumping down on his side of the hammock. His legs bumped into Eddie’s, who huffed and closed his book. 

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking of ways to do your mom later tonight~” Richie coyly responded, earning a kick from the other boy. 

“Those jokes aren’t even funny anymore” Eddie snorted, furrowing his brows in annoyance. The noirette shifted, sitting up once again. He leaned forward, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare.”

“What? That’s stupid, why-“

“I’ll go first. Truth or Dare?”

Eddie crossed his arms. “This is pointless and childish. Do you know how dangerous this could be? Especially playing this with you.”

Richie remained silent, blinking as he waited for the other’s response. 

“Fine.. Dare. Even if I get myself killed at least I can blame it on you-“

“Kiss me.”

The brunette’s eyes widened immediately, his face flushing. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but couldn’t find the words.

Eddie gulped, deciding to get it over with. He leaned forward, a quick peck landing on Richie’s lips before he speedily repositioned himself. 

“Holy fuck, Eds. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” The noirette murmured, his face red as he lifted a hand to his lips. 

“You’re the one who told me to do it! Don’t be a dick about it!” Eddie snapped in response, clearly flustered. 

“Oh come on, it didn’t even last a second. You’re making it seem like too big of a deal.”

“Not like you’ll do something to make  
me think otherwise.” The brunette murmured quietly under his breathe. Richie quirked an eyebrow, smirking a bit to himself.

He leaned forward, his face closer to Eddie’s. The other froze, unsure of what was going to happen. Was the comedic just going to lean back, make a ‘your mom’ joke and go back home to pretend none of this happened? 

Richie closed the space between them, his lips connecting with Eddie’s. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable for both of them but it felt right. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither of them knowing what the hell was going on. The noirette pulled away, wordlessly blinking as he made eye contact with the brunette.

They both smiled softly, slowly interlocking their fingers together without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this :’) im just..... little creacher.... sorry if this is super ooc!!!!!! i tried. kinda. ;-;


End file.
